


The Adventures of the Insomniac Heros Club: No Sleep for Brooklyn!!!!

by Aquatigermice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Bucky in his odd night time habits, Bucky's mind not right, F/M, Insomnia, M/M, Tony not seeing hints, smart stupid Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Sometimes you can't sleep because of nightmares. Of torture. Or things better left unseen by a normal human. Getting through the night can be a hassle. Are you looking for a better way to spend your nights than working on project after project? Do you enjoy quiet company? A good cup of coffee? Does this sound like you? Then worry not. Here at the Insomniac Club we have what you need to get you through the long nights.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	The Adventures of the Insomniac Heros Club: No Sleep for Brooklyn!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veteratorianvillainy (skeptics_secret)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptics_secret/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [veteratorianvillainy (skeptics_secret)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeptics_secret/pseuds/veteratorianvillainy) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) SHORT PROMPTS  
> \- living together-together for the first time  
> \- insomnia buddies  
> \- supersoldier faux gladiator fight for Tony's affections
> 
> 2) LONG PROMPTS  
> \- supersoldiers find out about Howard's shitty parenting but Tony doesn't want to talk about it  
> \- literally any fake relationship (incl. Marriage of convenience) - for benefits? So Tony has an excuse to spend money on 'em? How does it work when the third person might not be in the fake relationship Please i need to know  
> \- Tony doesn't realize he's dating two people, let alone that they're best friends (but they definitely know)
> 
> 3) DO NOT WANTS  
> \- major character death  
> \- just delete CACW and AOU and IW from your brain  
> \- not big on ultimates either - i like when they actually like each other  
> \- any permanent kind of amnesia that covers the time of their relationship, temporary is fine as long as the memories come back - bucky not getting all his pre-winter soldier memories back is fine  
> \- please don't take away Bucky's prosthetic arm or Tony's arc reactor. Both pre and post serum Steve are good  
> \- no infidelity please and no pressuring for a poly relationship - looking for honest open and willing communication here, not someone going along with it because they think they'll lose their boyfriend otherwise  
> \- i like sex but I'm looking for some relationship plot  
> \- i like abo and D/s but please, no omega Tony or sub Tony - just because he's smaller doesn't mean anything except that Steve and Bucky can give very good all encompassing hugs  
> \- I'm okay with the boys not knowing about poly stuff but I'm not really interested in the gay panic - def okay with the boys not knowing the others are some flavor of queer though  
> \- no Pepper bashing. If she and Tony dated, they broke up because it didn't work or whatever but please no making her the villain or unreasonable and no saying Tony used her as a beard or didn't love her  
> \- no treats please
> 
> 4) LIKES  
> \- look Tony is my favorite so just, all the good things for him okay?  
> \- i really really love fake and accidental relationships  
> \- i love identity porn  
> \- i love how intellectually brilliant Tony is and how well he can work a room or the press and how he can then turn around and burn every single slice of toast coming out of the toaster that he himself upgraded  
> \- i love Tony and Bucky bonding over their forced body modifications and also their love of mechanical systems  
> \- i love Steve (and Bucky) having grown and become different during the time between Bucky's fall and recovering him from Hydra (Steve has joined a team of people who can actually sometimes best him for sheer recklessness /and/ he's the leader so he's actually not really the same punk Bucky spent so many years keeping out of trouble) - i really enjoy seeing bucky and Steve relearning how their friendship fits together  
> \- Tony consistently being over the top because he doesn't know how to get people to stay unless his money is involved  
> \- i love the full team (whichever team that is) and I love them being busybodies since they all live in the tower/mansion together, ineffectually or competently interfering, betting on things they shouldn't be betting on, constantly pretending they're not eavesdropping, secrets that are being really badly kept
> 
> This story is for Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020 event made from a request by veteratorianvillainy (skeptics_secret). This story was created mainly for the short prompt of: Insomnia Buddies. Beta by Neverever. Please enjoy.

Tony stumbled down the hall of the Avenger's Compound. It was who-knows how late in the night or early in the morning. Tony wasn't even sure he even knew what day it was. And really he didn't care at this point. 

For the past however many days, Tony had been working on improving weapons for the team. They were expanding again and Tony found himself behind on keeping everything up to date. Tony went as far as letting the kids help. Harley and Peter were getting better at what they were doing. Tony was finding he needed to go back over their projects less.

The pair had been in and out of the lab staying mostly out of his way. They also drank all his coffee, trashed their side of the lab and stole Dum-E and U at some point. Which was why Tony was on his way to the kitchen. Tony needed caffeine. Coffee and lots of it was sounding good. 

Teenagers were the worst.

"Shit!" Tony cursed as he both ran into the doorway and stubbed his toe on the wall. How he did that he wasn't really sure. He was just that talented. The pain racing up his leg was enough to reboot his body and get his other senses online. 

Tony had to curse again at the sound of a gun being cocked. Eyes darted up from the doorway Tony took in the huge table at the center of the room. There sat Barnes. A gun in hand aimed at Tony.

They regarded each other before seemingly passing each other's inspection. Barnes was the first to turn away with a nod. Putting the safety back on, before going back to cleaning the array of weaponry in front of him. Tony made his way over to the coffee machine, debating on whether or not to turn any lights on but decided against it. 

The lighting above the table had been engineered to turn on in sections. This was useful for when fellow team members ate meals at the table. Or in this case if someone couldn't sleep.

During the day, the windows beside the table allowed natural light in to save energy. But the light was enough to see in the kitchen either way.

The coffee machine let out a beep, letting Tony know it was ready to brew. With a quick palm press to a cabinet, Tony accessed his special stash. 

When you had teens, spies and Cap, one learned to hide the good stuff. Teens and Steven just had no taste buds. Good things were wasted on them. Tony quickly measured out the correct amount of coffee and was halfway to putting the bag back when he spared a glance at Barnes.

Since being dismissed as a threat, Barnes went back to cleaning the weapons in front of him. Tony, even from the short stare down, knew the look of someone that wasn't planning on sleeping anytime tonight. 

Tony quickly added some more to the machine before closing the lid. Everyone from his ex to his teammates was always telling Tony he needed to do more positive socializing. Seemed like now or never Tony figured, as he took two clean cups down from a cabinet.

When they were full, Tony picked them up and headed to the table. He placed one cup in front of Barnes before taking the available space three seats down facing the window. 

Barnes had a lot of equipment on the table. None of which Tony knew the names of besides 'gun'. That was saying something since Tony used to sell weapons for a living. Did he even sell guns? Probably.

"Thank you," said the low voice. Barnes had put down the weapon to sip at the coffee. They both sat in silence staring out into the darkness. A light bobbed around the forest edge. Probably a drone doing a perimeter check. They both watched it pass.

The drone passed by three more times before Tony finished his cup of coffee. Barnes only spoke again as Tony was heading back to the lab with his refill. 

"Thanks for the coffee. It was very good." Bucky said in a low voice. Tony paused. "That wasn't even a good one. Maybe next time I will make you something that will knock your socks off." Barnes thought it over. "I look forward to it," he said.  
….

Tony didn't see Barnes again for a couple of nights. The next time Barnes was patching up his and Cap's suit. With an honest-to-God needle and thread out.

Tony made a pot of coffee and they sat watching the drone wobble by.  
….

Tony's nightly hangouts went from whenever he could manage. To twice a week. To every night.

Mostly because Tony was curious to what Barnes would be doing next. Tony had caught the man mending a different set of clothes. (Seemed Steve's tiny shirts couldn't handle all that jelly. That didn't stop Steve from squeezing into them or Tony from watching the poor shirts try and cover that chest.) Another night, Barnes was canning veggies from the garden. The next night he was pulling homemade bread from the oven. Tony hid a loaf in the lab. It was that good. It was nice to have actual food to go with the nightly coffee.

Barnes always seemed to know when Tony would show up and it would be time for a break. And Tony would have to say that he didn't mind the company. Tony started looking forward to night time. He found himself staying longer than a cup or two.

But never until the sun came up. 

Barnes didn't really talk much. Not that it bothered Tony. Everyone knew what the man had been through. Amazed that Barnes could even function at all.

Tony was more than shocked when Jarvis had uncovered the hidden files on Hydra after the battle of New York. He was also there with Steve when they found the vault where Hydra was holding the Winter Soldier. And thank God he was because Steve needed all the support he could get.

But Tony was the one to end Zola. He did it for his mother. Deleting lines of code one at a time. Ending Hydra once and for all. Steve and he had grown close over those weeks. Tony was even sure there was a spark between them. It was just bad timing.

Still there wasn't anything Tony wouldn't do for Steve. So when it became apparent that the Tower was not the best place for Barnes to get better, Tony redesigned the Compound.

The Compound wasn't just a home to the super-soldiers, it was a sort of Avenger's resort, maybe a vacation home was a better word. There were always Avengers coming and going.

Though Steve and Barnes stayed here permanently. Tony came shortly after when he and Pepper broke up. They hadn't worked out but Pepper was still his friend. She had suggested that Tony take a break from the city and relax a little. 

Tony hadn't left since.

Not that any of them were retired. Far from it. With Tony's designs they could get places faster. Then with the addition of another doctor, they could be on scene almost instantly.

…..

It wasn't uncommon for a mission to require one or two super-soldiers. Which was why after stumbling into the dark kitchen and burning his toast (Tony was not sure how he did that), Tony almost dropped his coffee at the sight of Bucky (they hung out enough now that Tony felt comfortable calling him that) hunched over in the dark. 

Last Tony had heard, Bucky was on a solo mission and Steve was in the gym trying to beat his record for how fast he could destroy all the equipment. Not that Tony minded. Trying to design stuff that super-soldiers couldn't destroy was a good way to stretch his genius. Just not every damn day!

"Bucky?" Tony called out. After setting the coffee down, Tony approached slowly. He learned the hard way once with Steve not to spook someone with enhanced strength.

Bucky continued to breathe showing no signs of hearing Tony. "J lights over table two. At 20% power." The lights came on as asked. 

Bucky was clutching his metal arm. Even from where Tony stood, it looked like it took a bad hit. The normally impeccable tactical suit Bucky wore was ripped and frayed at the shoulder. Tony moved to the table, already grabbing for some of the tools he had left scattered around. 

"J scan please," Tony called out. "Right away, Sir," JARVIS replied back. The scan appeared in front of Tony. God it was a mess. The good news was that it was fixable. "Don't worry, Bucky. I got you," Tony said, moving to get started.

Bucky moved his arm before Tony could get to it. Then again when Tony tried once more. The third time Bucky snatched his arm off the table grunting in pain. The arm sending up sparks. "Don't. Touch," Bucky gritted out.

Tony sat back for a second. He wasn't sure how Bucky had been making repairs before now. A glance at the diagram showed he probably wasn't. Tony didn't know why it hadn't crossed his mind before. 

He needed to fix this but how? Then Tony knew. "You know," Tony said. "I know how you feel. Maybe not all the way but probably better than most." Bucky was eyeing him carefully through pain lidded eyes as he listened.

"When I got out of the desert I didn't want nobody touching me. Not after all the things they did to me. But I had to trust people." Tony tapped at the arc reactor. "When I upgraded this for the first time, I needed to trust Pepper to help me. Then Bruce and the kids with the new models."

Bucky furled his brows. "I know that it is easy to forget but I am a mechanic. I can fix things. There isn't a more qualified person than me." Bucky seemed to mull it over before carefully moving the arm back onto the table.

"I will stop if you say so," Tony stated. "Thanks," Bucky said softly. Tony nodded before he got to work. He was making progress. It was just Bucky being so tense was distracting him. 

Tony sat back running his hands through his hair. This wasn't going to work like this. Tony thought for a while. Eyes drifting back to the window. That drone with its little light was bopping by again. "That drone there must really love to scan the edge of the forest," Tony said absently. "Drone?" Bucky asked hazily. "Yeah. It's always scanning out there." Bucky peered out the window, eyes moving jerkily.

"I don't see it," he mumbled. "Should be back soon. You keep looking, let me know when you see it." Tony watched as Bucky screwed up his face in concentration. Now that he had a mission he seemed focused. Tony used it to his advantage.

About ten minutes in, Bucky spoke again. "He's back." Tony looked up watching the light move. He could use this. "Good. I need you to tell me every time you see it pass by. I need to make sure it is functioning right."

Bucky nodded, accepting the task, letting Tony lose himself in the work. There was just so much to be done. Fixing one thing led to another. A shorted out wire here and a fried panel there. By the time Tony had done all he could do, the sun was rising.

Letting out a breath, Tony leaned back into the chair. "It doesn't hurt anymore," Bucky commented. Tony spared a look at him. Bucky looked more relaxed now that he wasn't in pain. "Glad to hear it." Tony said. God he was tired. 

Bucky smiled. An honest to God smile. "Thank you." Tony couldn't help but smile back. "Next time it starts hurting you let me know right away, got that, Tinman?" Bucky rolled his eyes before looking out the window and saying. "Oh, Stevie is coming." 

Tony turned to see the drone moving towards the compound. Only the closer it got, the more human and blond it became. Finally taking the shape of one beefy super-soldier.

Steve came jogging up the steps, only slowing after he put his code in at the door. He took one look at the pair before giving a smile. "Hey, Buck, you’re back from your mission. You want pancakes for breakfast? Oh hey, Tony. You're up late." Steve moved smoothly into the kitchen, setting the heavy duty flashlight on the counter. Acting like this whole situation wasn't odd.

"Sure," said Bucky. "Up late?" replied Tony over the sound of Steve pulling out stuff to cook. When could Steve cook? "Yeah, normally you are done with your dates by now," Steve said matter of factly. 

"Wait. Dates? What dates?" Tony asked. Both Steve and Bucky looked at Tony. Bucky actually looked sad. "With me." Bucky said, sounding unsure of himself. "You made me coffee and we were hanging out. I made you food," Bucky said, as if that solved everything. 

"Technically we made food together," Steve said, watching the situation with a critical eye. "Isn't that what dating is nowadays?" Bucky asked, confused. "In a way but it is a little more complicated than that. I mean I didn't even know you were interested." Tony tried tactfully. 

"Is it because you like Steve more?" Bucky asked. And dammit all to hell if that face wasn't so sad and lost. Before Tony could say anything, Steve cut in. "I told you Buck. Me and Tony, we never had a thing." Bucky shot Steve a narrowing look. "But you like him too? I know you do," Bucky said truthfully. "You like me too. But you feel that everything that happened to me was your fault. Now you think you're in the way. That's why you run while we are in here." 

The tips of Steve's ears turned red. "Bucky." Bucky shook his head. "I like you both too." The declaration caused Steve to stop and stare. "Well," Tony started. "I like you both also." Tony added. Throwing caution to the wind. He deserves nice things. And besides, wasn't he supposed to be the reckless one. It made Tony feel good to just say it. He smiled. Bucky smiled too.

They turned to Steve who was already grinning at both of them. "I might like you two too," Steve said. "Liking is a good starting place," Tony said. "We should all hang out together. So we can expand on our likes. It is what the self help books said to do when starting a relationship," Bucky added. "You mean besides being part of the Super Heroes Insomniac Club," Steve said with a chuckle. 

Tony's stomach gave a growl. "Did someone say something about pancakes? Because I could go for some pancakes,” Tony asked. "Coming up," Steve said as he started turning everything back on. Bucky stood. "Come on. It goes faster when we work together. You can help me prep the fruit."

Following behind Bucky, Tony wasn't sure how the first official breakfast outing of the Club would go. But he was looking forward to getting to know these two men more. 

As long as it didn't mean Tony had to go running too.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Babysitters Club. Which I never read or watched, I was more of a Boxcar Children fan. As soon as I typed the first part my brain shouted at me. No sleep till Brooklyn. So well that had to go on there too. Lol
> 
> For this particular story I went with of course insomnia buddies. If I would have had more words I would have tied in Steve and Bucky fighting over Tony's affections.
> 
> I really like the idea that our heros can't sleep because of past trauma. I also like the idea that with all the things they did to Bucky's head that it screwed with how he thinks. Maybe the lines between different relationships would blur. Causing him to think that if someone is being nice to him they like him. Or in this case sharing food and drink, time and space is saying they are interested. And Steve is trying to be supportive of that.
> 
> Anyways I hope this was enjoyable. Thanks veteratorianvillainy (skeptics_secret) for the idea.


End file.
